


Worth Having: First Fight

by GreenBird (lovestryker)



Series: Worth Having [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestryker/pseuds/GreenBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen realizes something about Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Having: First Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Primera Pelea - Worth Having](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9739250) by [merrick_ds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds)



“Hazel, no!” Jared scolded. Hazel had been with them for about six weeks and while she was settling in well and Jared and Jensen were in love with her, she had a naughty streak in her that kept them on her toes. They’d found out quickly that if she wasn’t within sight, there was probably trouble. She’d decided that she loved shoes, socks, and Jared’s sketch pads.

At the moment she was tearing through the house with one of Jensen’s wingtips clutched between her teeth. “Hazel, get back here!” Jared yelled as he skidded around a corner and into the kitchen. The wingtip was on the floor forgotten as Hazel sat at Ben’s feet, hoping for a handout.

“Trouble with your dog, sir?” Ben asked teasingly.

Jared just glared at him as he scooped Hazel into his arms and took her outside. Maybe a run through the yard would get rid of some of her energy.

 

Thirty minutes later Jensen found them both asleep in the grass in the sun. He smiled fondly at them before dropping down and placing a kiss on Jared’s forehead.

Jared cracked an eye open, “You left your closet door open again,” he said by way of greeting.

“Oops, I’m sorry.”

“You’re going to be when you have to go to work with no shoes on.”

“Long day?”

Jared smiled, “No, not really. You?”

“Pretty good, actually. I met with the new leader of the Omega Rights Association.”

“Yeah? What’s she like?”

“She’s very nice. She’s professional and organized, and she has a lot of really progressive ideas that I’m excited about.”

Hazel butted her head against Jensen’s hand, finally making enough of an effort to ask for some attention. Jared laughed, “You come home in the evening and she’s all worn out and acting lazy, but all day long she’s like a toddler on a juice high.”

Jensen stood and reached down to help Jared up, “Let’s go eat; I missed lunch and I’m starving.”

“Okay, I think that Ben made lasagna,” they started for the house, but Jared stopped them just short of going inside, “Can you please try to remember to close your closet door?”

“Yes,” Jensen said, “Sorry.”  
++  
It wasn’t that Jared didn’t watch Hazel, he did, but she was sneaky. She’d be right next to him for an hour and Jared would look away for thirty seconds and she’d be gone. He was working with a trainer who came to Grenwald once a week, and he absolutely, without reservation was in love with his dog. The trainer said that she’d get over the chewing stage eventually. Probably. Maybe. In the meantime Jared bought her toy after toy after toy to chew on and destroy.

They kept her in a crate when they had to go out, and they kept doors closed as often as possible, and other than the chewing thing, she was amazing. She was affectionate and playful, smart and funny. And she was very obedient in almost every other area, but she just loved Jensen’s shoes and socks, and Jared’s sketchbooks. Jensen teased him that it was because Jared’s feet were even too stinky for the dog.

Jared kept reminding Jensen to close his closet door and their bedroom door each morning, and Jensen remembered about half the time. Jared always checked to make sure they were closed after breakfast, so during the day wasn’t a big deal, but in the evenings Jensen often forgot, and Jared didn’t always know when he’d been in their rooms.

It was a Thursday night; Jared was reading a travel magazine, trying to come up with ideas for their honeymoon when he heard a strange noise from the hallway. When he got up to investigate he found Hazel happily chewing away on a pair of Jensen’s loafers. He sighed. Jensen had been in the media room with Hazel the last Jared had known.

He took the shoe away, frustrated with Jensen both for leaving the door open and not keeping an eye on the dog. He found Jensen still in the media room, totally caught up in a game of Halo. Hazel raced in and jumped up on the couch next to Jensen, breaking his concentration.

“Hey girl, what have you been up to?” Jensen asked as he paused the game to scratch behind her ears.

Jared sat the shoe down on the table in front of him, but didn’t say anything.

Jensen looked from the shoe, to Hazel, and then on to Jared. Whoops. He could tell that Jared wasn’t happy. “I’m sorry, I did it again didn’t I?”

Jared took a deep breath, before plastering on an obviously fake smile, “Yeah, it’s okay. Just try to remember, okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Jensen said sincerely.

Jared nodded, “I’m going to head to bed, okay?”

“Sure. I’ll be in in a few minutes.”

“Come on girl, time to go potty,” Jared called.

Jensen shut off the game system and the tv, thinking about what had just happened. Jared had been angry when he’d come in the room, but despite his obvious frustration he’d been quick to let Jensen off the hook for something that he had every right to be upset about.

Jensen thought back through the time that they’d been together, and realized that Jared had never once expressed any real anger or frustration, or even openly disagreed with him. He could understand why he hadn’t when they’d first gotten together, but they’d grown so close since then, and Jensen had assumed that Jared felt comfortable enough in their relationship to fully express himself.

The thought nagged at Jensen over the next few days. He knew that he could just talk to Jared about it, but he also knew that if he told Jared it was okay to be angry or upset or frustrated with him it wouldn’t change anything. Jared would agree, but he’d never follow through. He mulled it over and over and came up with one solution: he would have to force Jared to fight with him.  
++  
He put his plan into action on Monday. He purposely left both the closet and bedroom doors open, and he told Jared he’d be back by five, but didn’t get there until six and didn’t call. Nothing.

Tuesday Jared called him and asked him to bring a book that the Queen had told him he could borrow. Jensen left it behind. When he got home Jared showed him some flowers he’d planted at the base of the fencing by the hot tub and Jensen ‘accidentally’ stepped on one. Jared furrowed his brow, but still nothing.

Wednesday evening Jared was asking Jensen’s opinion on possible honeymoon destinations, and even though Jensen was secretly totally paying attention, he pretended to be busy playing Candy Crush on his phone. That one had resulted in Jared looking hurt instead of angry, so Jensen hastily made up for it with a messy blow job on the couch.

Thursday Jensen called Jared at lunch time and asked him where he was, and didn’t he remember that he was supposed to meet Jensen and the Queen for lunch? No, Jared didn’t remember because Jensen hadn’t told him. Jensen got hopeful at the pinched tone in Jared’s voice, but that hope was dashed when Jared apologized and told him that maybe he just hadn’t been paying attention and that he’d have one of the security guards drive him over immediately. That had resulted in Jensen begging his mother to pretend that she hadn’t already eaten, and that earned him a lecture like he hadn’t received since he was a teenager and got caught taking his father’s Porsche for a joyride.

Friday Jensen stayed home, determined to make Jared crack. He started the morning by drinking the last of the orange juice that Jared had specifically said that he wanted. He left the bedroom door open, but instead of leaving his closet door open too, he left Jared’s open, and then stood back and watched as Hazel carefully chose one of Jared’s shoes before darting out of the room and down the hall. He felt bad about using the dog like that, but he was on a mission, damn it, and nothing was going to stand in his way. He was going to make his husband furious with him, and there wasn’t anything that was going to stop him. That got Jared to clench his hands into fists at his sides, so Jensen counted it as progress.

There was an art exhibit that Jared had asked Jensen to get tickets to for Saturday, and Jensen had of course immediately gotten them, in addition to arranging for Jared to meet the artist, but when Jared asked him about it that afternoon, Jensen pretended to have forgotten about getting them. That had Jared spinning on his heel and leaving the room, and Jensen smiled as he watched him go.

Later on Jared sat down to watch the latest episode of Supernatural that he’d DVR’d, only to find it gone. Jensen sat innocently beside him, pretending to read a paperback.

“Jensen,” Jared said in a very controlled tone of voice, “Did you erase Supernatural?”

“What? Oh, yeah, sorry. I thought that you’d already seen it.”

Jared set the remote control down on the coffee table in front of them, and stiffly got to his feet, “Come on, Hazel, we’re going to go for a walk.”

“Want me to come with you?” Jensen asked.

Jared stopped, but didn’t turn around, “No,” he said sharply before leaving.

Jensen grinned; he was so close. Sure, he felt a little badly about what he was doing; he didn’t like to see Jared hurt or upset, but he also knew that in order for them to have a strong, lasting bond Jared needed to know that it was okay for them to get upset and angry from time to time; they could work through it and learn and grow together.

While Jared was outside Jensen prepared for what he hoped would be the final straw. He snuck into Jared’s studio grabbed one of his blank sketch pads. He bent the cover and ripped the binding a bit so that it would look like it had been used.

He took it downstairs and into the kitchen where Ben was just finishing up dinner.

“What are we having tonight, Ben?”

“Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and a side salad. It’s actually all ready, if you would like to eat now.”

“That would be perfect, but why don’t you let me serve it and clean up. You and Matt can cut out early.”

“Are you sure?” Ben asked a little doubtfully.

Jensen laughed, “I promise that I won’t do anything without Jared’s supervision.”

Ben grinned, “Okay then, thank you.”

Jensen waited until he saw Ben and Matt crossing to their apartment. He was going to have to time this next part out perfectly, and he was hoping that Hazel would play her part without any coaxing. He was going to have to buy her a basketful of new toys after so blatantly using her all week.

He put the salads and basket of bread on the table, then filled two plates with spaghetti and meatballs. Next he ‘spilled’ some tomato sauce on the sketch pad, and set the plates in front of it so that it was hidden.

Jared was just outside the kitchen door throwing a ball for Hazel. Jensen watched them for a minute, so in love that he felt a little ridiculous. He pushed open the door and called them in for dinner.

Jared came in and Hazel went right to her water dish for a drink while Jared washed his hands.

“Where’s Ben?”

“I sent him home. Everything was done, so I figured that the least I could do was dish it up and carry it to the table. Even I can’t mess that up,” Jensen said with a smile. “You go sit down, and start on your salad, and I’ll bring these right over.”

Jared gave him a funny look but did as he asked. Jensen picked up both plates just as Hazel was walking by. Jared wasn’t looking, so Jensen just went ahead and pushed the sketchpad off the counter and onto the floor in front of the dog who immediately set to licking up the sauce just like Jensen had hoped.

Jared looked up at the sound of the pad hitting the floor, and as Hazel licked the cover clean his eyes widened in horror, “Is that my sketch pad?”

Jensen set the plates on the table before turning back, “Oh, yeah, I think it is. I needed to make a few notes and that was the first paper I saw.”

Jared scrambled out of his seat to snatch the paper from the dog, “This is ruined,” he said as he picked it up, “and I hope there wasn’t anything weird in that sauce. How much did she eat?”

“It’s just tomato sauce, Jared, I’m sure she’ll be fine. And I’ll buy you another little notebook for your doodles,” Jensen said, trying to sound as condescending as possible.

Jared dropped the pad on the counter and slowly spun to face Jensen. His brow was furrowed, and his fists were clenched, which Jensen took as a good sign. Jared took in a couple of deep, ragged breaths and then very calmly said, “My doodles?”

“Well, yeah, it’s not a big deal; we can go to the art store after we eat.”

“We can..” Jared said in a strangled voice. “That is not the point, Jensen.”

“Aw, come on baby-“

“Don’t you baby me, Jensen Ackles! You’ve been acting like a careless jerk all week, and now you’ve probably made our dog sick, and my sketches ARE NOT DOODLES!” Jared’s volume had risen until he was almost shouting by the end. Jensen was kind of impressed.  
“How hard is it to close a door behind you? Or to write something down so you don’t forget? Or to have one of your…your people write it down and then remind you so that you don’t forget? Why are you smiling?”

“You’re angry with me.”

“Damn right I’m angry with you!”

“Finally!” Jensen said looking pleased.

“What is the matter with you? This isn’t funny!”

“No, no, I know it’s not funny. I’m not laughing at you, I promise.”

“Then what, Jensen? You’ve been so weird all week, and I don’t understand-“ Jared was starting to look more upset than angry, and Jensen couldn’t allow that.

“Okay, first look at this,” Jensen said as he took the sketchpad and flipped through it, showing only blank pages, “this is a brand new pad, nothing is ruined, and your sketches are amazing and definitely not doodles.”

Jared just stared at him blankly.

“And I made sure that there wasn’t much sauce on the cover, so Hazel will be fine, okay?”

“Wait a minute, you set this up?” Jared asked incredulously.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted you to get mad at me.”

“Have you been drinking?”

“What? No!”

“Then why are you acting like a crazy person?”

“Come sit down,” Jensen said as he led Jared over to the table. “Remember earlier in the week when Hazel got my shoe?”

“Which time?”

“All of them, actually. But the time when I was playing Halo and forgot to keep an eye on her. That’s when I realized.”

“Realized what?”

“That you wouldn’t get angry with me.”

“You…”

“You were irritated with me then, weren’t you?”

“Kinda.”

“Kinda?”

“Okay, yes.”

“But you didn’t say anything. You gave me a fake smile and walked away, and then it hit me. You’ve never really disagreed with me, or snapped at me, or anything like that. We’ve never had a fight.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“It is if it’s because you don’t feel like you can express those things to me.”

“Oh,” Jared said quietly.

“I love you, Jared. I love you so much, and nothing is going to change that. Not a disagreement, not a bad day, not a fight.” Jensen leaned across the table and gave Jared a kiss. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to put on a front with me, to agree with everything I say, because despite what I’d like to think, I’m not always right. I can be stubborn and grumpy, and sometimes you’re going to need to call me on it, just like sometimes I’ll need to do the same to you. I don’t want to fight with you, but I want to know that I can. Does that make sense?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think you can do it?”

Jared started to smile, “Do I think I can tell you when you’re being an ass? Yeah, I think that’s something I can work on.”

Jensen beamed, and Jared shook his head in fond exasperation before a look of realization crossed his face, “Have you been trying to make me angry all week?”

“Yes! And honestly? I was starting to get angry that I couldn’t make you angry!”

“You’re insane. So the lunch, and the tickets,” Jared took in a sharp breath, “You used the dog!”

“I had to!”

“That’s just not right, Jensen,” Jared said sadly as he tried and failed to keep a small smile off of his face.

“I promise to buy her all the bones she can eat.”

“You’d better.”

“And if it makes you feel better, I got a huge lecture from my mother before you showed up for lunch at the palace the other day about what an idiot I was being.”

“I’ve always liked your mother.”

“And we do have tickets to the exhibit tomorrow, and your show is on the DVR in our bedroom. The book from my mother is in my office, and I think that your honeymoon ideas sound great.”

Jared laughed, “Did we just have our first fight?”

“Yes, finally! I’ve never had to work so hard to get someone to fight with me in my life,” Jensen said dramatically.

“Okay, hurry up and eat,” Jared said as he picked up his fork.

“Why do we have to hurry?”

“Make up sex.”

Jensen stood up and grabbed Jared’s hand, pulling him from his seat, “Spaghetti is better when it’s reheated,” he said as they headed for the bedroom.


End file.
